In a conventional brake control device for an automotive vehicle such as that disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,761, a reversible fluid pressure pump is provided for each wheel brake for regulating the fluid pressure supplied thereto when anti-skid control, traction control or other brake control operations are established.
However, the provision of a reversible fluid pressure pump for each wheel brake necessarily increases the overall size of the brake control device and undesirably increases the manufacturing cost.